froznfuryfandomcom-20200214-history
FroznFury:About
The ''FroznFury ''Wiki is a wiki started on 8 April 2005 based entirely on the MMORPG game FroznFury and its many features. There are currently articles on the FroznFury Wiki. Overview Started in April of 2012 by Merovingian, the FroznFury Wiki's goal is to remain a vast, knowledgeable source for all things in FroznFury. As the site is a wiki, anybody can edit it, and all are encouraged to do so. The FroznFury Wiki aims to be a potential competitor to all major FroznFury fansites. Guides to new quests or holiday events, for example, can be made in under an hour, far ahead of other fansites. With more contributors, this goal can be easily achieved. Wikis are often targets for vandalism because of the ability for it to be edited by anyone. However, the FroznFury Wiki is moderated by a number of administrators and other users. This wiki has grown quickly, gaining editors on a daily basis. It contains a guide to every quest and treasure trail, and currently articles about items, locations and monsters. How you can help It is a good idea that users register an account, preferably their RuneScape username. This way their IP address can be hidden from public view and they can become part of the community. It is recommended that your FroznFury password is not used as your Wikia password. [http://www.runescape.com FroznFury] is copyright 1999 to Bionix Ltd. The FroznFury Wiki is in no way affiliated with Bionix. If you see anything that needs changing - change it! If you notice bad grammar, spelling errors, punctuation mistakes, inaccuracies, incompleteness or anything else that needs doing, hit the edit button at the top of the page and correct it yourself. If you speak another language other than English, you're more than welcome here, but helping out our sister projects (Bulgarian, Chinese(T), Dutch, Finnish, French, German, Lithuanian, Polish, Portuguese, Spanish) would be as good or even better - they need content more than we do right now. Please do not plagiarise copyrighted content from other sites. Contribute to the various discussions we have constantly circulating - Featured articles, User of the Month, Page maintenance, and requests for adminship - the more opinions from the community we get, the better. You can also help by doing some onerous cleaning duties - checking for vandalism, creating , ensuring that no pages are , making sure that all pages have , and generally reorganising information as required. How to react to updates Updates come usually once a week from RuneScape. Here are some pointers on how to update the wiki. All updates * Add the update in Updates. * Modify Template:Updates so it's linked off the front page. * Add to the year page under Events history. * Add to the release date's page. Quests * Edit Quests to include the entry, and also update related information at the top regarding most recent quest, and total quest points. * Write the quest guide (at this stage, don't worry about red links). * Edit Quest points. * Edit List of quest release dates. * Edit Members-only quests. * If the quest provides a reward for a skill, the "quests" section of the skill page needs to be updated to include the quest. For example, Desert Treasure gives magic experience as a reward, so Magic#Quests needs to be updated. General updates * If the update gives access to a new area, links and articles need to be created for that area. ** If the update affects an existing area, it is worth changing the location articles so that they point back at the quest - for example, Cold War features Ardougne, Lumbridge and the iceberg, so Ardougne and Lumbridge need to be updated, and a new article for the iceberg created. ** If the update involves a dungeon, dungeon mapping should be done. * Ideally, all the new items related to the update need to be added into the appropriate categories. ** If there is a new weapon, it needs to be added to the Weapons page. ** Similarly with Armour. * If the update introduces something new for a skill, the skill page needs to be updated. For example, The Fremennik Isles introduced yak crafting, so the Crafting page needs to be updated. * If there are new monsters, they need to be placed in the Bestiary pages, and the locations pages should point to the new monsters pages. External links * Estonian Runescape Wiki * Afrikaans RuneScape Wiki * Bulgarian RuneScape Wiki * Czech RuneScape Wiki * Danish RuneScape Wiki * German RuneScape Wiki * French RuneScape Wiki * Italian Runescape Wiki * Spanish RuneScape Wiki * Hebrew RuneScape Wiki * Hungarian RuneScape Wiki * Finnish RuneScape Wiki * Lithuanian RuneScape Wiki * Dutch RuneScape Wiki * Norwegian RuneScape Wiki * Polish RuneScape Wiki * Portuguese RuneScape Wiki * Romanian RuneScape Wiki * Chinese (traditional) RuneScape Wiki * Chinese (simplified) RuneScape Wiki * Turkish RuneScape Wiki * [[wikipedia:RuneScape|Wikipedia's RuneScape page]] Affiliates If you would like to exchange links with us, please create a topic in the Yew Grove, our community forum. * [http://www.zybez.net/ Zybez] * [http://www.runewise.net/ Runewise] * [http://runescapereader.blogspot.com/ Runescape Reader's Digest] * [http://www.grandexchangecentral.com/ Grand Exchange Central] * [http://www.runeslayer.com/index.php RuneSlayer] * ''RuneScape Classic Wiki'' es:Runescape Wiki:Acerca de nl:RuneScape Wiki:Over bg:RuneScape Уики:About zh-tw:RuneScape維基 lt:RuneScape Wiki Lietuviškai:Apie About